


Lucifer´s Hell Kingdom

by NekoWhiteStar



Series: Lucifer´s Hell Kingdom [1]
Category: Lucifer´s Hell Kingdom
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoWhiteStar/pseuds/NekoWhiteStar
Summary: A life in a district named Downtown Seattle.Lindsey feels like her Dad is making fun of her because she always does things she would never do.Until she realises, it´s all real!A new world opens for her when she meets Lucifer again.She doesn´t remember him, but he does. And it seems that Lindsey´s father knows more than expected.About the past of Lindsey and Lucifer. What they all don´t know is that Lindsey is getting in danger.Because someone doesn´t like to see a devil together with a Human being.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (This is my own written story im working on so far. I really hope you guys enjoy it.)

CHAPTER 1: LINDSEY

It´s the day 18th October 20??...  
The day where My life completly changed.

 

Downtown Seattle, a very nice district to live in.  
Iv´e been born here and never really left this district…Like ever.  
It´s like a cage for me, just that I enjoy living in this cage.  
It´s just a home for me and I don´t feel like leaving it.  
Something doesn´t allow me to leave this place.  
All I know is Downtown Seattle!  
Of course I know there´s more outside but I never really care about it.  
Something is just holding me here, I don´t know what or who.

„Lindsey, where the hell have you been?“  
My Dad, he is…very worried about like everything. Sometimes I think he thinks im crazy! He says I do things I would never do.  
Last time he said I crouched in My bedroom corner for hours and didn´t said anything besides whispering some names.  
I don´t even remember any of these…neither the names or what I did.  
But he says I do these kind of things since im a little child, so i guess it´s just to scare me because im afraid of ghost stories.  
„I was just wandering around Dad, I do that so often…“  
Dad became very angry.  
„That´s not funny anymore Lindsey!“  
He dragged my arm.  
„We go back home young lady! Im done with this bullshit!“

 

„What the fuck are you talking about Dad?!“  
People were starring so I tried to keep my voice down.  
„…what the hell is wrong with you Dad? That´s not you!“  
„THAT IS WHAT I SHOULD SAY LINDSEY!“  
I was shocked. Dad never yelled at me ever.  
„Dad?“  
He saw that people were looking at us in shook.  
„Come with me! Hurry!“  
He almost dragged me home, so fast like someone was following us.  
Dad closed the door as if hungry wild dogs were running at us.

„Dad, what the fuck?“  
„Listen Lindsey! I don´t know what the hell is going on, but we can figure this out!“  
„Figure out what?“  
„Why your acting so crazy.“  
„Crazy? Dad I was just walking around like always. That isn´t crazy!“  
„Lindsey, Darling what are you talking about?“  
„What?“  
„You´ve been away for 3 days Lindsey, I was scared to death!“  
„Wh-what? Wait WHAT?“

3 Days? 3 freaking days? What Is Dad talking about?  
That can´t be, I mean I was just…just…Wait…What did I even do again?  
„Lindsey. It´s all good, you know you can tell me everything--“  
„--I know, I know…I know…“  
„Lindsey…“  
„Sorry, sorry I just don´t know what…what...“  
„Calm down Lindsey, it´s all good. Im here for you.“  
„So everything wasn´t a lie after all?“  
„What wasn´t a lie?“  
„everything…just fucking everything was real all along…“  
„Lindsey, all I told you what you did was what I really saw. I would never lie to you!“

I started walking around our home flat, biting my fingernails, I was so deep in thoughts“

„I always thought you were just making fun of me, trying to scare me with this.“  
„I would never make fun of you.“

I was so into that thought that My Dad just played with me.

„I know this sounds stupid, but maybe it´s all just frustration---“  
„—Don´t come with this again.“  
„Your acting weird since your Mother died. Maybe it´s really it.“  
„How frustrated do I have to be to act like this?“  
„Depression, just a mental illness….I don´t know Lindsey, but it´s getting out of control. Im just very worried“  
„So why am I not in a mental Hospital yet?“  
„Don´t be silly, I would never give you away. Your everything I have left, so that´s my right to be worried.“

„I know but it´s really not about Mom, I don´t even care that she´s gone…“

„She really loved you!“  
„Yea right…Then why did she leave us alone?“

„I don´t know.“  
„That´s…what I thought.“

„Okay, okay. But we have to figure something out how to fix this.“  
„What do you have in mind?“  
„Vacation?“  
„Vacation?!“  
„Yea maybe you need to get away from here for a while…You´ve been here since so long without seeing the outside oft he World.“

„You serious? No, Im totally fine here.“

…  
„People at your age would be thankful to go on a vacation.“  
„But im totally fine here.“

Dad looked skeptical at me, he turned around and threw a bag to me.  
„Pack up sweetie, at least for 2-3 days.“

„really?“  
Dad took a deep breath.  
„Really.“

Dad can´t be serious…  
And also, why right now?

„Dad, can we at least go tomorrow? Today is a bit much with everything we just talked about. I think I need to sleep for a bit.“

Dad scratched his head, walking around kinda relaxed but he still looked stressed.

„Fine, yea sorry for pushing you so much. Go to sleep sweetie.“

„Thanks…See you tomorrow.“

„yeah, good night Lindsey.“

„Night Dad.“

I slowly closed My door, pressed my back against the wall next to my bed and sank to the ground crying.  
This all can´t be real. This is all much to crazy to be true.  
Why am I like this?  
Why do I do such weird things without remembering?  
Is Mom´s death really the problem of this?  
Or am I just in a Depression phase?

I don´t know.  
I just don´t know anymore.

Im making a hell for my Father.  
A still burning hell with my crazy actings.

(Make it burn to ashes Lindsey!)

Shocked I stood up.

„Hello?!“

(My My, you still look like when we were little, you didn´t changed at all.)

This voice sounds so familair but I still can´t tell what it is, who it is or where it comes  
from…Am I getting crazy again?

(Your not crazy Lindsey, im really here.)

How?

„Who are you? Where are you? …What are you?“

(I can´t tell yet, you will---WE will see us soon again, I promise Lindsey.)

„What the hell do you think I am? Are you playing with me? IS IT YOUR FAULT IM LIKE THIS?“

„Lindsey, you alright?“  
My Dad called for me but I couldn´t really hear him.

(Im telling you, you are stronger than you think.)

„Wha--?“

(But you aren´t crazy at all, we are the same Lindsey.)

I laughed.  
„Im not like you. You are a Monster! Im NOT a Monster who plays with others minds.“

The voice giggled.  
(I heard that somewhere before…)

Someone knocked at my door, It was Dad.  
In the same moment the voice was gone.

„Lindsey, what´s wrong who are you talking to?“

I just scratched My Head while crying, I walked through my room.  
With a crying voice:  
„Dad.“  
„Yes? What´s wrong? Who were you talking to?“  
„Do you, remember any names I called when I was acting so bizzare?“  
…  
My Dad embraced Me, holded me close, stroking my head.  
„I won´t let you near him ever again I promise!“

„Him?“ „Who?“ „Dad, tell me!“

…  
„I tell you everything tomorrow, you need to sleep now.“  
„How am I able to sleep now?“  
„Everything will be fine, just don´t listen to him.“  
„Who is him?“  
„All he says are lies, okay Lindsey? Just promise me!“  
„I— Promise?“  
„Please go to bed now, I wait until you sleep.“

Without trying to say anything, i did what Dad said.  
My bed was very comfortable, when was the last time I was sleeping?  
I was looking at my ceiling, then looking at my Dad who was sitting at My bed´s edge, and looking straight at me like I was slowly dying.  
Maybe I was, and I just can´t see it.

I closed my eyes to think straight again.  
Sounds stupid in My situation.  
I felt how My Dad was holding my hand.  
Now i really felt like dying.

„Dad.“  
„hm?“  
„please tell me his name at least.“  
„…“  
My Dad took a deep breath.  
„Lucifer.“

 

Lucifer, Lucifer…  
The name of a Devil.  
Makes sense to me.  
In my childhood My dad told me a lot about Devils and that they are very evil and I should--- I should.

„Never trust a Devil.“  
„?“

Of course…  
„You said that to me many times when I was little.“

My Dad looked away and let go of my hand.  
He stood up.

„Lindsey, go to sleep. I won´t talk anymore today.“

„Dad—“  
Before I could finish he closed my door.

…  
He just rejected me.

(Damn that must hurt. Being rejected by all you have left.)  
„Talking like you knew.“  
(I do. I really do)  
„What do you want from me anyway?“  
(I wanna see you again. After so many years.)  
„Lucifer…Am I right?“  
(How do you know?~) He asked with a soft and bit laughing voice.  
„Could only image. It all just fits perfectly.“  
(Must have been a rough day.)  
„How do you know?“ I said in in a sarcastic way.  
(I don´t like seeing you sad or stressed.)  
„I fell like you do.“  
(Not My intention to.)  
„Then why are you torturing Me so much?“  
(Im not, Im just trying to protect you.)  
„Protecting Me? Don´t make me laugh! You make me look like an idiot!“  
(I don´t want you to leave.)  
„Leave what?...You—You are the one who doesn´t allow me to leave from here? Your the one who makes me feel like I belong here?“

No answer came. For like 5 Minutes. Maybe there were only 1-2 minutes but it felt like so long.

„ANSWER ME! YOU DESTROYED MY LIFE!“  
(Destroyed your life? You only say that now. But you always felt comfortable here, weren´t you?)

…  
He was kinda right. I never felt like leaving, but he…wasn´t he the one who made me this way?

„But that´s your fault.“  
(No, no no no no! I never would decide for my own how you feel.)

„But didn´t you just---“  
(Im not the only one who does such things.)  
„Then who does?“  
(She´s a very…own minded person. I think you will meet her as soon as Me)  
„Wait—wait Lucifer“ He was gone.  
So he isn´t alone?  
So he really is Lucifer.  
I know his name since im little…I know him in general.  
I know a devil, a real devil. I just talked to him.  
Even Father knows about him. Im sure he knows much more.

Im not crazy.  
Im not crazy.

It´s all real.

*We will see us soon again.*

So He will come, he will face Me?  
Face Me again?  
Will I remember him when I see him?  
I don´t remember him at all so…Will I remember his face?  
If he has one?  
He´s a devil, how can I tell if he looks human or not like something from a horror movie.


	2. So we meet again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally he shows himself after many years. And finally Lindsey get´s some answers she waited for.  
> But she also has to make a decision.

I felt like I didn´t sleeped at all.  
Looking at my clock, I really didn´t sleep at all.  
I was asking myself questions all night.  
Not because everything what happend, because Lucifer said he´s gonna meet me soon. And he said another person too. He said „she“ probably played with my mind.  
Everything sounds just more stupid when I tell it Myself again.  
But I know now that everything is real.

I stood up and went to the bathroom.  
„Lindsey?“ My Dad asked from downstairs.  
„You are already up Dad?“  
„That´s my line, seems like we both didn´t sleeped very well.“  
…  
„Yeah.“  
„You want a Coffee?“ Then we can talk if you still want to.“  
„Yes, and of course I do.“

It sounded like a normal conversation, but it was very arkward for both of us.  
Acting like everything is normal and okay, is the worst!  
While washing my face and looking in the mirror I was never so horrifyed.  
I looked so dead. Like a bus hit me up or something.  
I looked like Snow White on drugs.  
Completly pale with deep dark eyebags. I looked like I was about to faint.

(Damn looks bad.)  
„Shut up.“  
(You are adorable. No really, even with this face)  
„Flirting in such a situation is disgusting.“  
(Thinking about how I look like in such a situation isn´t?)

…Fuck  
„Of course, you heard me“  
(I couldn´t resist to listen to you thinking about me.)  
„Fucking pervert. I punch your wannabe pretty face when we see us.“  
(Can´t wait.)  
„But tell me. When will we see us?“  
(Soon, I can´t tell yet. But very soon.)  
„What is soon to you? Aren´t you over decades old?“  
(Maybe today, or tomorrow. I don´t know how soon My Father and Sister will let me.)  
„Father? You mean Satan?“  
(Exactly)  
„And is your sister that—“  
(We can talk about everything once we meet.)  
„fine.“  
(Just please do me one favor.)  
„That would be?“  
(Don´t leave this place.)

 

Funny, that was exactly the plan of Dad for today.  
Did Lucifer knew?  
How do I tell Dad?  
Am I supposed to say: „No Dad, Lucifer told me to stay so I do.“  
Everything would just start again.

But when Lucifer said that, he sounded very serious.  
Like something would happen If I leave. Maybe I really shouldn´t?  
Or maybe just Lucifer plans it, because he thinks he can control me?  
Everything I ask myself…Lucifer is probably just listening again to all of it.

…  
My Dad reached the cup of coffee to me.  
„thanks…I needed that, I don´t even know when the last time was I drank or ate something.“  
„But you don´t seem to be hungry right now.“  
„Don´t feel hungry to be honest. But a coffee feels good to wake up…Even for just a little.“  
Before I could say it Myself---  
„Everything feels like a bad dream, I know.“  
Dad always takes the words out of my mouth.

„yeah.“   
„Did you talk to him again like I told you not to?“  
„yeah.“  
„great. Did he tell you something interesting?“ Dad sipped from his Coffee cup.

He asked me like it was totally normal.

„You make me uncomfortable acting like everything is fine.“  
„I thought it makes you calm down If I do.“  
„Not really.“  
„So?“  
…  
„He told me not to leave from here. And that we will meet soon again.“  
I Know I had to be honest with My Father because he probably knows much more.

„fucking great…so no vacation huh?“  
„So we don´t leave?“  
„When he said that then we can´t.“  
„We can´t?“  
„He´s a Devil, A bloody deadly Devil. I don´t wanna know what he can do.“

Yeah me neither.  
(Im not that rude to kill you both.)  
„how nice…“ So he can hear us both talking? More and more great.

„hm?“

„Nothing.“

„Is he talking again?“

„yes—NO--…“ Damn he figured out.

Dad puts down his cup.

„ah damn, this is all crazy“

„What you don´t say Dad.“

„Well, I mean my daughter is talking with a devil.“  
Well he is right…But since Lucifer said that im not crazy I feel kinda relaxed.

(uhh I feel honored you listen to My words~ Besides Im on TV you should look at it, look look.)

„On TV?“

Dad looked at me and right away turned on the TV.  
I ran over to him to see what´s going on.

„My god.“  
A very old house, got burned down. Only half of the house was still standing.  
And even if no one lived in there since years. I can´t believe that this was made by a devil.  
It was still burning, Firefighters just tried everything but couldn´t do anything. 

„Lucifer, stop it.“

No answer.

„You don´t know what your doing Lucifer. Why are you randomly burning a house?“

(It was just mine for a while, I needed to leave and make My proofs disapear.)

„That´s no fucking reason to bring others in danger!“

Dad looked at me like he knew I could fix this. But---

„Lindsey.“

I didn´t answer.

„Lindsey!“

„?!“

Dad pointed at something behind Me, he wanted me to turn around.  
I slowly turned around to see it for My horror.

„Suprise~“

„Lucifer?“

„Present.“

Fuck, fuck fuck fuck.  
A Tall guy, I guess like 180cm or something. But defintly one head taller than me.  
He had Black shoulder long hair, one eye is covered from his hair,   
he was slim but you could tell he was in a good muscle body shape.  
He had black long horns which looked kind of majestetic.  
His eyes were kind of big with a dark brown to black colour.  
His eyes looked very puppy like, if I should be honest.  
Also he had a three-day stubble, still he looked very noble with it.  
He was wearing a black pair of skinny jeans, with a pink shirt. Over the shirt he was wearing a black vest. So he looked very elegant in every way.

I was suprised because that isn´t even close how I imaged a Devil.

Dad and I starred at him for a few more minutes until he broke the silence.

„I know, I know. Must be a releasing feeling to see me.“  
Okay He talks like a big douche.

„So you already show yourself?“ I stepped closer.

„I said I don´t know when I will show myself. It could be tomorrow or—“

Before he could finish I gave him a punch in this „pretty“ face.

„Lindsey!“ Dad was shooked.

Lucifer just touched his chin where My punch landed and looked suprised but expectant.

„wow“  
I laughed.  
„I told you Im gonna punch your wannabe pretty face if you show yourself.“  
„My god, Lindsey.“ Dad got shooked every second more. He hold his head with both hands.

„I—“ I needed to get some air so I hesitated a bit to keep talking. Maybe it would be a wrong choice to finish My line. But I decided to not care, not in this moment!

„--I always keep My word!“

Lucifer looked back at Me with a suprised face.  
„Not always, but Im glad you think like that.“  
He was keep rubbing his chin from My punch, like it really hurts.  
So devils can feel pain?

That sounded like I did something wrong.  
I just can´t remember it. Like at all!  
But maybe Lucifer and Dad can give me answers.

„Okay! I want answers now! From BOTH of you.“

Dad and Lucifer looked at Me in the same time, not shooked or suprised. They knew I would ask. The faces were more…worried?

„You seem very curious.“ Said Lucifer with a laughing voice while letting go of his chin.

„I mean..YES? it´s about My past isn´t it? So of course I need to know.“

Dad took My hand. He tried to relax me, he looked at Lucifer and both had eye contact for a second until Dad looked back at Me.  
„Okay, we will tell you everything we know, but please be patient and listen.“

Dad was so relaxed while saying that, even if a freaking devil was next to us who just burned down a house…  
Lucifer was looking in every direction, like someone was following him and that he didn´t had much time. It made Me uncomfortable and I think Dad realised that too.  
Then he walked around the room and took an old photo of Me as child in his hands and deeply looked at it.

„Do you remember anything about Me?“  
…  
He looked at Me with sharp eyes.  
I shaked my head and looked at Dad like he would help me, even if I didn´t needed help. Dad just looked at Lucifer again, both had eye contact again and then Dad took a deep breath but said nothing.

Lucifer placed the photo back at it´s place.  
„I see...“  
„But…but I want to remember! I really do.“

Lucifer looked at me again.  
„Me too Lindsey. I wish I could too.“

…  
What? What does that mean?  
„What do you mean you too?“  
Dad stepped in front of me.  
„So you lost memory too?“   
Dad sounded like he knows so many things that I don´t.

„Seems like it. I didn´t had a choice, she is stronger than Me.“

„Who is she and what do you guys mean with lost memory?“  
I looked at both of them.  
„Tell me already you two, you two make me go crazy.“ I sounded like crying.

„We both lost memory of each other.“  
„yea I figured that out too. But why and how?“

„Who likes a human to be friends with a devil?“ Said Dad while looking at Lucifer.

„Dad, did you?—"  
„Hell nah, I would never and also how am I supposed to?. But I do remember Lucifer, even if I only remember fragments of him, back then I didn´t liked it either but I couldn´t do anything. I was to scared.“  
So Dad knew that Lucifer was a devil back then. And he remembers him.  
Before I could ask Lucifer started:  
„I said you looked like when you were younger, that´s the only thing I remember, how you look like and what your name is…and that we know each other, but I can´t recall from where. That´s why I used everything to find you. You kept saying My name because I thought you would remember Me If I tell you My name in thoughts. And that we both would remember once again. But It didn´t worked and she didn´t let me go to you, until yesterday. Then I finally was able to speak to you.“

„Who told you about Me and where I live, when you can´t remember?“

„Alisha.“

„Who?“  
„My…sister. She is the women I was talking about.“  
So Lucifer tried to remember Me, that´s why I was in thoughts or gone in mind, I was so into it to talk or communicate with him that I forgot the world around Me.   
That´s why I started doing such weird things Dad was talking about.

„Then, why would your sister do this?“

„Jealousy?“ Dad looked doubtful at Me as if I knew.

„No, I don´t think that´s it. Probably My father told her to do it.“

„Your father? Oh So you mean…Satan?“ I asked.

„He doesn´t like humans at all. So that could be make sense.“  
Lucifer looked absent in nothing.

„right, you told Me earlier this Morning that you don´t know when you can see Me because you don´t know if your father and sister will let you.“

„yea, they won´t let Me go to the human world at all. They would kill Me.“

„Kill you? Are you somehow suicidal to go anyways?“ My Dad asked.

„I just want answers, same as Lindsey does.“

„wait wait wait, what if your sister or satan-father finds out and tries to kill Lindsey too?“ Dad got very furious all of sudden.

„I won´t let them! don´t worry. I´ve got backup and I may be weaker than my sister or father, but I still know a few things to keep your daughter save. I promise!“

„I really hope you do. So how do we get you two´s memories back?“  
„That´s the problem. Normally only the person who stole the memory can return them. So that means…Alisha is our only hope in that case, if she really did it.“  
„wait wait wait, you just said she would kill you!?“  
„probably.“  
„And she may kill Lindsey?“  
„My sister doesn´t hate humans as much as My father does. So I don´t think she would attack her in any way. But that´s just a guess, and also letting her give our memory back without consequences is very hard.“

„What did I got into all of sudden?“

Lucifer went on his knees, took My hands and looked Me deep in the eyes.  
„I know this all is very sudden and much. And Im very sorry for making so much trouble for you. But I really wanna know who you—who we both are. And why they separated us.“

„Well, you don´t have the chance to deal with a devil everyday. Am I right?“  
I tried to save the situation being a bit sarcastic. I was scared, very scared. I didn´t know what to answer. Everything was so much and scary.

„Im asking you Lindsey…Will you help me to return our memories and maybe to get the chance to live as we used to back then?“

I turned to Dad to see what he thinks. But he just turned his head away.  
„…“ My Dad took a deep exhausted breath.  
„Your old enough, you should decide for your own, just think about it that you may will get haunted to death. And Im not gonna join that!“

It releasing hearing that, but it also makes Me very sad because I know Dad thinks Im all he has left. So deciding that is very hard. I just--

„…Will you?“

„Lucifer…I can´t, I just can´t. Im all My Dad has left. I can´t risk that. And I WON´T risk My life for a memory.“  
„…I see, even if it´s our memories?“  
…  
„even then. I can´t.“

A very long silence followed.  
Then Lucifer finally stood up.

„If it´s your decision. I will not force you to then.“

Lucifer went to the door and opened it.

„Lucifer“

He turned around.  
„Im sorry.“

He smiled back.  
„Me too.“  
He closed the door.  
I started crying, I couldn´t stop crying. It was so sudden.  
Dad hugged Me from behind.  
„It´s all good Lindsey. It´s over now.“

„Dad.“  
„Yes?“  
„Was it wrong to say No?“  
„it was your decision you´ve made. You decide for your own.“

I just started crying more and I didn´t even knew why. It was like Lucifer became important to Me, even if I can´t remember him at all. It was like a part of Me is gone.  
No, No! It can´t be, this can´t be it. I freed Myself from Dad´s hug and runned to the door. Ripped the door open.  
„LUCIFER!“ He was gone.


	3. Lucifer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So she said "No"?   
> Seems like Lucifer is on his own now. Is he?  
> Can he do it alone?

After Lucifer disappeared he walked down the district. Through the alleys.  
He didn´t seemed sad, just a bit disapointed. But not even really that.  
Maybe devil don´t really have emotions at all?

„Already back? And alone as I can see.“ A new voice? Looks like the Backup Lucifer was talking about earlier.  
His hair was very short and a dark blonde with more brown in it, his horns were small but you could see them through his kind of tousled hair. He was very casual dressed. A long dirty looking cardigan, under it a black hoodie, he had a necklace with a pentagram motive.  
His pants were a dark dirty blue with a few ripped parts and holes. To that he was wearing just normal black sneakers. He looked in general like every goth teen from today.

„Shut up.“ Lucifer jostled past him. Yea he seemed very angry now.  
„Father won´t be very happy about it Lucifer! I mean that we both are gone.“ He tried to catch up with Lucifer.

…  
„Hey, man come on.“ He grabbed Lucifer´s shoulder to stop him. But Lucifer rejected him and slapped his hand away.  
He raised his hands as if he knew Lucifer would otherwise attack him.  
„She said No, you can´t change it dude. Just let her go. If she doesn´t want to then why would you still try for a stupid memory?“

Lucifer grabbed the man´s shirt.  
„Because it´s also MY Memory I´ve lost! Even if Lindsey won´t help Me, at least I can try it for Myself.“

Lucifer pushed him back and kept on walking.  
He plucked his clothes back at their places and again kept following Lucifer.

„So you will do it alone? Then why did you call me?“  
Lucifer stopped walking and turned his head a bit.

„I need you to protect Lindsey. Even if she won´t like it.“

„Me? That girl? Why? Im not playing babysitter.“  
„YOU DO AND YOU WILL!“ 

Lucifer turned around and rolled his eyes back.  
„Please?“

„Hey I don´t know, I may be strong but If Father or your damn Sister get´s Me…“  
„It´s just for a bit, I promise. I will deal with My sister first. So you don´t need to worry about her.“

He laughed sarcastic.  
„We both leaved Hell without permission. Soooo I don´t think we will last long.“  
He scratched his head.

Lucifer walked back to him. Came very close until almost their noses touched.  
Deep eye contact. He tried to distance a bit but Lucifer grabbed his shirt again to not let him.

„I could have choose anyone to do it. But I chose you to do it because I believe in your strenght. So why are you being such a pussy now? Hm~?“

Both looked at each other a bit longer, He was thinking about Lucifers words.

„fine…yea okay fine I´ll do it. But only if you keep contact with me, I don´t wait forever.“

Lucifer stepped back.  
„Good, thanks. I will and I count on you.“

„Hey man, I´m Abaddon The destroyer.“

„All of sudden?~“ Lucifer laughed.

Abaddon pointed at Lucifer as he went.  
„You have luck being so handsome.“  
Lucifer showed his middlefinger and disappeared again.

…  
Abaddon was still standing at his place.  
„fucking great.“  
Then he walked in a fast move back to Lindsey´s place.

 

   
While Abaddon made his way to Lindsey´s house,   
Lucifer went to an old looking Motel, It looked like no one was there since decades.  
But a few cars where standing which is really a suprise because  
The Windows were broken at many rooms, the colours of the walls where cooming down, even the sign letters weren´t all working anymore.  
And it smelled awful.

„She can´t be serious…“  
While Lucifer said that he stepped through the Motel door.  
No one was there. Not even someone at the counter.  
Lucifer turned around a few times to look if someone was near by. Nothing  
So he just kept on walking.  
Since the Motel wasn´t very big he didn´t had to wait long to find what he searched for.  
He slowly opend the door.  
She wasn´t there…? Maybe the wrong room? No, Lucifer knew she was there. She has to be there.   
But all Lucifer could find was an older men laying down on the bed in his underwear…   
He was clearly dead.   
The men´s eyes where wide open and glassy.  
There was also blood tripping down his shoulders and neck.  
Devils aren´t much known to drink blood like vampires do.  
But the power the devils had could easily kill a human…Poor dude.

Lucifer is used to see corpses so that wasn´t much his problem.  
But it wasn´t a beautiful sight at all.  
Still no sign of „her“.

But suspicious was that the bathroom door was shut.  
A few blood stains on the floor were led to the door.

So she really is here.  
„Alisha? …I know your here.“  
No answer.  
Lucifer stepped closer and closer but careful to the bathroom door.  
The smell of dirt and blood made him kind of uncomfortable,  
His hand reached the doorknob, he slowly pulled it down and opend the door.

…  
Empty? all there was is a bloody mess or?...Looking closer at everything he realised:  
The bathtub was filled with blood.   
But that wasn´t the craziest thing.  
Placed in the bathroom were a few burning insences and candles and also a chalice filled with wine.

It looked very spooky, like an ritual--…wait?

A little bell started ringing.  
„No!“ Lucifer tried to turn around but everything went so fast.  
Like a wind was blowing, a loud slam shut the door and all Lucifer could do is feeling a hard punch from behind which made him fall to the ground.  
Half knocked out he tried to stand up but a shoe was drag him down.   
Like a high heel was edging in his back skin. It hurted very badly but he coudln´t move a bit.  
Then a clear beautiful voice started speaking:  
„In the Name of Satan, Ruler of the Earth, True God, Almighty and Ineffable, Who hast created man to reflect in Thine own image and likeness, I invite the Forces of Darkness to bestow their infernal power upon me. Open the Gates of Hell to come forth to greet me as your friend and daughter.  
Deliver me O Mighty Satan from all past error and delusion, fill me with truth, wisdom and understanding, keep me strong in my faith and service, that I may abide always in Thee with Praise, Honor and Glory be given Thee forever and ever.“

As soon as he got the chance to turn around, his mouth got ripped open and his mouth got filled with the wine from the chalice. Then the hand let go of him and Lucifer coughed and reached for air.  
He tried to stand up.  
As he opend his eyes again a burning piece of paper felt down next to him.  
And she placed the burning candle next to him.  
Everything went so fast that he couldn´t do anything.

„Fuck you…“ Lucifer still tried to reach for air and tried to move.

The voice then started talking again.  
„I found him father. What is your order?“  
She closed her eyes to talk in thoughts with Satan.

Lucifer tried everything to stand up but his body felt so heavy so he couldn´t move at all.

(Abaddon.)

(Lucifer? What´s wrong?)

(help…help me.)

(Where are you? Lucifer?)

(help. I don´t wanna go back…)

(LUCIFER?!)

The voice broke.  
Abaddon tried a few more times to contact Lucifer, but no answer came through.

„Shit. Shit shit shit.“  
…  
Lucifer was powerless, he had no strenght. All he could do is looking at her.

Alisha.  
What a Beautiful women.  
Shoulder long wavy hair. They started black and turned to a pretty Wine red.  
Her horns where same as Lucifer in a long black form just her´s went back and weren´t straight up as his. She had a few jewellery around her horns, and in the middle was a skull with red crystal eyes.  
She was wearing a black long dress and a corset. Same as Lucifer she looked very elegant. Her eyes were black and cold but also very beautiful. She´s wearing a dark lipstick and black fingernails. The nails weren´t pretty long but still you could scratch someones eyes out with them.

You couldn´t really tell from her looking if she was nice or just evil.

Alisha looked down at Lucifer, she smirked at him.  
Then she went down on him. Both hands were holding his cheeks and she looked in Lucifer´s eyes until she whispered in his face.

„Hail Satan!“

All Lucifer heard was the little bell ringing again.   
Then he felt the pain.  
A burning pain, like somone set his body on fire.

„Father said, I need to punish you because you were such a bad boy Lucci.“

Lucifer couldn´t answer, he couldn´t move…All he could do is screaming.  
Screaming because of pain.

Then he passed out. Everything was black.

 

„fucking—“ Abaddon didn´t knew what to do. Sure he had the order to protect Lindsey, but when they got Lucifer, it´s just a short time until they will get him aswell…No…He had to make Lucifer proud…at least that.  
At least keeping his promise.

From a near empty room he observed Lindsey, who was still crying.

„damn…“ Abaddon walked around his room and thought about what he could do…  
He knew he could ask Satan for protection…but that would be a very very wrong choice right now.  
And Lucifer won´t answer.  
„okay, okay….“ He got an idea. And he felt like he had no other choice.

 

The door opend.  
„..yes?“ with a crying voice she asked.

„Im Abaddon The destroyer and I need your help—wait wa—“  
Before he could finish Lindsey slammed the door shut.  
With both hands hidden her mouth and nose, like she saw a ghost.

„Please open up, I need your help.“

„Go…away. I said No!“

„Please just listen to Me.“

„I told Lucifer I won´t deal with a devil and I can´t—“

„Alisha got Lucifer, he´s in danger. AND He might die.“

...  
„what?“

„please open the door.“

…  
Slowly the door opend. And half of her face looked out.  
Lindsey´s green/grey eyes looked sharp at Abaddon.

Abaddon hesitated a bit until he started talking again.  
„Lucifer sended Me to protect you from Alisha and Satan, but he just got caught by her and I don´t know what to do.“

„So you ask Me?!“ She asked furious.

„I know I can´t do it alone, and I know you know him better than anyone does.“

„How can you tell?“ she asked dubious.

„You may not remember but I know no one knows him better than you do, not even his sister!“

„so?“

„You are special chosen somehow, AND I know it sounds crazy now but you seem to be hardened about that stuff. So—“

„what what WHAT? Special chosen?“ Lindsey ripped the door open while saying that. Then she clapped her hands in her face. „omg…why are you guys not just leaving Me alone?“

„I´m very sorry, I wouldn´t ask you if you weren´t a big help. Please just at least help Me find him. Im not asking for anything else…“

„You just want Me to contact him and talk with him? What if he doesn´t answer?“  
„I know you can do it.“

Lindsey rolled her eyes.  
„fine, fine I try.“

„Good, follow me to prepare the ritual.“  
„WHAT RITUAL?“  
„Otherwise you want to do the ritual here.“  
„Didn´t you hear Me?—"  
…  
„It won´t hurt anyone I promise! Please, we don´t have time! I beg you!“

„I can´t just do a ritual! You just said you protect Me from Alisha and Satan right?“

„I do and I will! I promised it to My rightful next King. And I keep My word.“

„Next king? Omg…this is all so fucking much.“

Abaddon fastly asked again.  
„please Lindsey! I really can´t do it alone.“

„I thought Lucifer is your friend?“

„I DON`T KNOW WHO LUCIFER IS!“

Lindsey closed the door with a loud slam.  
Abaddon waited until he heard whimpering from the other side.  
He touched the door with one hand.

„Lindsey right? I know you can hear Me…I know this is all so sudden, and I know it´s dangerous. But I really, REALLY need your help to find Lucifer. He is in danger and I can´t let something happen to him. But If I go I probably will end same as him. I talked with him earlier and he said he will try everything to get this memories of you two back. He was very serious and I never saw him with…with emotions like that. It seems very VERY important to him—YOU seem very important to him, even if he can´t remember you completly, but he really wants to remember everything. All I need is your help to find out where he is and how he´s doing. I will find a solution afterwards...“

A crying voice was silently speaking from the other door side.  
„I don´t wanna die…I want to help Lucifer. I want My memories back too. But—Im so damn scared of dying. I can´t…“

„Lucifer is scared too of dying Lindsey. He really is. Everyone is! Even devils who already seem dead. Im scared too.“

…  
„Promise Me something.“ Lindsey asked with a crying voice.

„I promise you whatever it is!“

„Please promise Me that no one else get´s involved from the humans.“

„I promise, no one else!“

„But I want to…Im just scared…But i really, really want to save Lucifer. Im very sure that he plays an important role for Me, so I need to know more. Abaddon right?!... I help you!..“


	4. I will save you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey and Abaddon make their way to save Lucifer.  
> Who is suffering from his sister who is tortruing him badly.  
> Seems like they need to face Alisha first.

„I Help you Abaddon. I help you to save Lucifer! Just promise Me something…“  
„I promise you whatever it is.“  
„Promise Me that no one else get´s involved!“  
„…I promise!“

…

„Lindsey what´s going on?“ Lindsey´s Dad appeard and saw Lindsey on the floor crying.

„Dad, I need to go. I need to…“

Her Dad looked a bit lost and hesitated for a bit until he understood and answered.  
„I know…Of course you do“ he quietly laughed.  
Her Dad embraced her as if it´s the last time.  
„Be careful out there.“  
„I will…you too. I´ll be back very soon, I promise…“  
„Take your time, I wait here…Well what else should I do?“ He laughed.

Even Abaddon couldn´t take it and smiled. It was heart warming for him. Even as a devil.

Lindsey´s Dad gave her a slaps on the back.  
„Now kick some devil asses out there sweetie. I count on you.“

„I will!“ Lindsey finally smiled again. She was so beautiful with a smile on her face.  
„But you tell Me everything when you come back!“ …“Of course.“  
Lindsey stood up, grabbed a hair tie from the table and while she braid her hair together she went straight out of the door without looking back at least once.  
She must have been very into the situation all of sudden.

Abaddon followed her but turned around to her Dad.  
„Take care of My girl, she is all I have left.“ He said while leaning at the door edge.  
…  
Abaddon nodded. „I will.“  
Then both went off.

 

„Where do we start? With this ritual thing you talked about.“

„Yea right. I would prefer if we do this in a private room where no one can see us.“

„So?“  
„Right here.“  
Abaddon pointed at the flat where he was observing Lindsey.

„and then?“  
„I explain everything there.“

Both rushed to the flat. As soon as both where inside Abaddon rushed into the kitchen.  
„Just clear everything in the living room so that we have a huge space.“

„Am i your charwoman?“ She said while picking up some dirty clothes.  
„god…Do you devils know how to clean?“  
„Usually we burn everything we don´t need.“  
„…“  
„Im joking, I´m just a lazy ass.“  
„I hope this was a joke…“  
After both were done, Abaddon entered the room. In his arms salt and candles.  
„What do we need that for?“  
„Ever heard stories of how to summon Lucifer?“  
„No…I´m scared of such stories.“  
„then your pretty brave to join Me.“  
„I guess so…So what now?“

Without saying anything, Abaddon layed down the salt in a zigzag order on the floor. Then he placed the burning candles around the salt.

„Sit down, would be better.“

Lindsey did, slowly but she did.  
„And now?“

Abaddon gave Lindsey a piece of paper with a spell on it.  
„Concentrate and read it out loud. Think about Lucifer. It should work to contact and summon him. But you REALLY need to concentrate!“

Lindsey inhaled. „..ok, okay okay.“  
Abaddon stepped back from Lindsey.  
„I´m here if anything should happen.“

„ok. Ok.“

Lindsey´s hands were trembling. And she was so scared.  
She has to summon a devil in order to save him and to find their lost memories?  
Sounds stupid as usual.

 

„Oh, God of under  
God Of time, do the souls trace with lice.  
Of which this time I do combine, to hear the words  
Hear my lies.  
Lucifer, name of fear  
Grant me a wish, one so I can hold dear.  
From the unearthly runes, Elders talk.  
Must I use what you've been called.  
Mote it be granted.“

 

„Lucifer. Lucifer! Can you hear Me?!“  
…  
„It´s Me Lucifer, Lindsey…“  
„Just keep try it.“ Abaddon said.  
„Answer please.“  
…  
„Abaddon dragged Me here to save your damn ugly ass. Answer Me now!“

(That´s…more..the Lindsey I know…)  
„Lucifer. Are you alright? Where are you?“   
(I..don´t know…It´s all black…I can´t breath…)  
„It´s okay. Stay calm. We figure something out.“   
(Im… always calm haha…It´s nice to hear your soft voice again…)  
„One more threat to punch you later…“  
(Lindsey…)  
„Yes?“  
(Im scared…I…I don´t wanna die…)  
„You are NOT going to die Lucifer.“  
(…I know….I know where I am now….)  
„Where are you Lucifer?“ Abaddon interrupted.  
(Gehenna…I´m in Gehenna!)  
„Gehenna?“  
„A place Satan set up a while ago. The place is in the human world as well but we also have one…“ Abaddon scratched his chin.  
„That means? What is Gehenna?“  
…  
„Same as in the human world it´s a place for sacrifice…They…They want to burn Lucifer alive. Which is sure gonna kill him.“

„What…..? But I thought you guys use flames all the time?“

„Satan´s flames are stronger than any other flames. They can easily kill. And only who has the strenght to kill Satan or becomes the next succesor will earn the power he has.“

„My god…“

(…oh god…)  
„What´s wrong?“  
(He´s cooming…he´s cooming…I can´t…I can´t…)  
„Lucifer stay with us.“  
( I don´t wanna die--)  
„Luci—he´s gone…“

…  
„Okay, We go to Gehenna!“  
„You sure? A human could die way faster than any devil.“  
„You asked Me to join.“

 

„okay…fine I guess?“  
„So where is Gehenna? You said it´s in Hell so it can´t be in Jerusalem.“

„Yea it´s…wait..you said you don´t know about Gehenna so why do you know where it is?“

Lindsey shrugged with her shoulders.  
„you lied to Me?“

„Hey, you also lied. You said only I can call Lucifer but you also were able to talk with him.“

„Well, we could say we both are bad at lying.“

„Let´s just go.“

 

   
~Gehenna~

„help…“ Lucifer was still powerless. He coudln´t move much. He was able to get up but he was still weak.

„fuck…“  
…  
It was cold and dark. Like a huge abyss.  
„Aww…poor Lucci. All by himself, crying for help? You always act like such an gentleman and adult…But deep inside your a little crybaby.“

Lucifer tried to hit a punch at Alisha but something like a wall was there so his punch bounced off.  
Alisha just laughed back at his try.  
„All you try is useless Lucci.“  
„Alisha…why are you doing this?“  
„You know exactly why. Because I take what belongs to Me!“  
„I…I told you that I DON´T WANT the throne of father…..“  
„THAT`S NOT ENOUGH FOR ME! You Know it Lucci…You know how things here work. „  
„Why are you seeking for power so damn much?“  
„Because I need it.“  
Alisha turned around and walked away.  
„Do you even know what to do with more power?“  
She stopped walking and turned her head but said nothing.  
She turned back to Lucifer with a laughing face but nothing came out.  
„You seek power…But even if I don´t want the throne. I won´t let you get this power! You don´t deserve---!!!“  
Alisha grabbed Lucifer´s neck as if she would choke him to death but no…

 

„You hurt me, I hurt you.  
As you see, as i see.  
And so may it be.“   
Then she was letting go of his neck and Lucifer fell to the ground.  
Lucifer screamed of pain again. He clenched on the abyss ground and couldn´t even talk, the pain was to much.  
Alisha cursed him with a Pain spell. So it will take as long until Alisha breaks the spell.  
Alisha left him with a smile on her face without looking back at him.  
She just left him on the floor screaming in pain.

…  
„So this is it?“ Lindsey asked with an exhausted voice.  
„Yea this is the gate of hell. Not very hidden but every human who enters would die so I guess people don´t like to go here…“  
„No…no they probably don´t. So How am I supposed to enter?“  
Abaddon pulled a small knife out of his pocket and handed it to Lindsey.  
„It will protect you. If a devil attacks you you can just stab it. It´s a blade made for killing devils.“

„Why do you have something like this?“  
„…I´ve made it for…safety…“  
„…“  
„I had bad days too okay?“ Then Abaddon went to the gate, Lindsey followed.

„Soooo…we just go in? Is that alright?“  
Abaddon turned around to Lindsey.  
„Well sorry, I never was in hell.“

„Let´s just go it´s getting more and more weird.“  
And both entered the gate of hell.

„FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!!!!“  
The pain just won´t stop. Lucifer had no chance.  
He felt like he´s gonna die from the pain…right here…

„HEEEEELP!!!!“  
He could scream as much as he wants to…No one would hear him.  
…  
While Lucifer screamed in pain for help, Alisha stepped into a huge hall, one a straight way to the end of the room is a red carpet. At the final end is huge black and red shining Throne, where he was sitting…  
Satan!

An old looking man, his hair was dark brown and a bit grey on the sides. He also had a stubble beard. His Horns were so huge that you couldn´t image someone would be able to carry them on their head.  
He was wearing a total black suit, black jeans,black shirt,black blazer and even a black tie. Around him a long wine red cloak with white fur. And in his hand a big scepter which looked like a normal devil speer how you know it from costumes and stuff.

He was sitting there like the huge douche he was.

„Alisha, come here.“  
He stood up to embrace Alisha.  
„Father.“ Before she accepted the hug she went on her knees.  
„Stand up My child. Let me see your face.“ He stroke his hands down her cheek.

„Im glad to be back for you father.“  
„How Is Lucifer doing?“ He asked with a smile.  
„I put him to Gehenna, and cursed him with a pain spell…So he won´t go anywhere.“  
„All that just because you want the throne? You destroy your brothers memory and torture him.“

„All what I learned from you father.“  
„What a brat you are Alisha.“ He said emotionless, so you couldn´t tell if he liked or hated it how Alisha tortured Lucifer.  
He turned around to sit back in his throne.

„You know I deserve the throne more than Lucci!“  
„How do you come to that idea?“  
„Im more powerful as him, I know more about hell than anyone else does.“  
„And just because of that you think you get the throne so easily Alisha?“  
„…“  
„Did you forgot that you have to pass Me first?“  
„no father…“  
„If I die then Lucifer will be the rightful next soccesor. I for myself have to be honest that I don´t find him good enough either. But that´s how it is Alisha. Only if Lucifer dies, then you can have the throne.“

„Why can´t Lucifer just give me the throne if he doesn´t want it anyways?“

„BECAUSE I DECIDED SO!!!“  
Alisha didn´t stepped back just twitched her eyes.  
„So trying to curse Lucifer won´t help you. Not yet.“  
„So…what am I supposed to do with him?“  
„Let him leave…“  
„What?“  
„Didn´t you hear me? Let. Him. Leave.“  
Alisha stood up and got furious.  
„But he left without permission?“  
„I know. And I think for now it´s enough punishment.“  
„for now?“  
„You still have their memories right? From Lucifer and that girl.“

„yes.“  
„Good, give them to Me at first. I decide with time what to do with Lucifer.“  
„…yes…father…“  
Alisha bowed before she gave the memories to her father. Then she went with a fast step back to Gehenna.  
As soon as Alisha left the hall, Satan fell on his throne and grumbled.

…  
„fucking hell…“ Said Lindsey to Abaddon, both where hiding behind a pillar in the back of the hall.  
„so they really have you two´s memories…and play with it to tease Lucifer. Shit…“  
„what now? He said she needs to free him…should we wait?“  
„I don´t know…If she really would do this. No she wouldn´t… We go to Gehenna come on.“  
And both sneaked away.

…  
„Oh Lucci~“  
Lucifer weren´t screaming anymore, he was just breathing very heavy and looked around, he coudln´t do anything else. He was done.  
He looked in Alisha´s deadly eyes.  
„Father is being very nice to you and said I have to free you.“  
…  
„b...but you won´t…right?“  
„correct. Not yet ,but after some time he will find out. And he will find out that your little girl is here too.“  
Alisha turned around to where Lindsey and Abaddon where following her.  
„C´mere we are waiting~“  
Alisha stood up and made place for Lindsey and Abaddon.  
Lindsey right away rushed to Lucifer.

„Lucifer, hey, hey im here…you okay? It´s alright. It´s okay.“  
Lindsey lifted Lucifer´s head on her lap. He wasn´t very present. His eyes looked dead but he sure was still alive.

„Long time no see Abaddon!“ Alisha looked at Abaddon and both kept eye contact.  
„Why are you doing this? You should be happy that father adopted you and that he didn´t used you as a slave of his. Why are you so jealous of Lucifer?—“  
Alisha´s eyes were shining bright at Abaddon and Abaddon felt to his knees.

„no don´t! stop it!“  
Alisha looked at Lindsey and was letting Abaddon go.  
„Why are you here? Do you feel like a hero? Do you wanna see hell so badly? Is it love?“

„I just want My memories back…why are you so cruel? Why did you took them?“  
„Is Lucci important to you?“  
„…“  
„IS HE?!“  
Lucifer looked up at Lindsey.  
„yes. Yes he is.“

Alisha nodded.  
„You know…I never had something Important…besides power. I don´t know anything about love or friendship, family!. I never knew it. All I had was strenght… I guess…that´s why God hated Me and banished Me and I guess it´s why father loves Me so much. Because I care about nothing. Not even the life of My dearest Lucci.“

„You were jealous when Lucifer told you about Lindsey…Because Lucifer didn´t cared about power or revenge as you did…that made you angry because you don´t understand friendship…That´s why you took them right?“

„Well, I loved My brother, Well I thought I did. But I realised father would give him the throne and not Me…Made me very, VERY mad. Because I had power…More than anyone else. So Why him? What has he what I don´t have?“

„A straight brain.“ Abaddon said.  
Lindsey looked at Lucifer who was giving a smal smirk.  
„…you…can´t be Succesor. Because you don´t even know what to do then. You would destroy the entire hell without having a plan…I said I don´t care about the throne…But I know I can´t let you have it.“  
…  
Alisha felt to the ground.  
„I never had something!!!—“ She yelled.  
„—That´s not true…You had Lucifer since you came to hell. You had him all the time.“  
Lindsey helped Lucifer to get up, it was hard for him but he was able to sit alone then.  
„…Alisha… I know that father admires your power… and wants you to use it. But you are better than that!“

„Lucci…save me from here…“  
„I will. We both can be free, we don´t have to be slaves of father anymore as we used to. We can go wherever we want now.“

Alisha shaked her head.  
„No…we can´t…he´s strong and he knows.“

Abaddon shooked.  
„he knows what?“

„He saw you two coming here. He knows a human is here.“

Everyone looked at Lindsey.  
„She´s a special one.“  
„Special one?“ Lindsey asked.  
„People like you who can talk to devils and is able to summon them without problems are called special ones. Like humans used to hunt witches we devils hunt special ones. Because they are dangerous to us. Since they can summon us anytime to their world and they knew how to enter hell and what evil plans Father had. Many special ones tried to get an army to destroy our hell, many devils lost their lives. Many of Satan´t children. That´s why he hate humans, and that´s why wants to kill any human who is near him.“

„So…He´s gonna kill me?“

„He


	5. Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lindsey is in danger and needs to leave, before Satan get´s her.  
> Which means Lucifer and Alisha need to give Lindsey some time.

…  
„Lindsey, Satan is going to kill you if he sees you, You need to go NOW! Abaddon, you will show her the way out of here.“

„g-got it…“  
„Wait, what is with you two?“  
Lindsey looked worried at Lucifer and Alisha.  
„We take care of Father until you are out of here. It´s to dangerous to stay any longer. If father really is up to kill every special one and the thing that he saw you, then you are in danger.“ Lucifer said while he slowly got up, Abaddon helped him up.

„No! You can´t just leave Me! What if Satan is going to kill you two?“  
„We take care of it.“ Alisha said.

„Alisha, Lucifer! Please…Come with Me!“

…  
„She´s right, this is to risky. We could—“  
„No Abaddon. YOU get Lindsey out of here. Alisha and I take care of father. It would be more risky to leave all together.“

As soon as Lucifer said that he and Alisha went.  
But Lindsey grabbed Lucifer´s sleeve.  
„You And I said we get our memories back, TOGETHER!!!“  
Lucifer grabbed Lindsey´s hand.  
„But I also said I won´t let anyone hurt you.“  
„THE ONE WHO IS HURTING ME IS YOU! I DECIDED TO GO SAVING YOUR ASS AND I DECIDE I WILL FIGHT! YOU SAID YOU NEED ME AND NOW IM HERE AND YOU LEAVE ME NOW?!“

„Lindsey, Go!“… „No! I won´t. And THAT Is MY decision!“…  
Alina shrugged   
„I think I like her now.“ She laughed but her laugh face changed when Lucifer looked mad back at her.  
„Lucci, there is no time. And I think she´s stronger than you think…Believe Me.“  
Alisha winked at Lindesy who answered with a smile.

„Besides I gave her My knife. If she can handle a knife there shouldn´t be a problem.“ Abaddon fastly added.  
Lucifer looked at Lindsey. „Can you?“  
„Lucifer, I´m 20 I already know how a Knife works.“  
„fine, fine.“ Lucifer still stood dizzy from the pain curse.

„But it´s better when you still stay back Lindsey. Lucifer and I will talk with father. If anything goes wrong then please do Me a favor…“  
Lindsey nodded.  
„Run.“  
Lindsey hestiated for a bit until she agreed with another nod.

„Okay, Abaddon you know where to stay?“  
„I do Miss.“   
„Okay, Let´s go Lucci.“  
Both nodded at each other and left.  
„Let´s go too!“ said Abaddon to Lindsey, she agreed and both went to another door.

…  
As both walked Alisha find it a good idea to be emotional.  
„Lucci.“  
„hm?“  
„I´m sorry about you two´s memories…and that I gave them to father without thinking…I thought he would love Me if I did what he says. But I never thought about who I really love…But I do now. I love seeing you Happy Lucci!“

„Your being a very drama queen now.“

„I know, I thought a bonding moment would help us… I was so jealous of Lindsey back then, because she made you happy and I couldn´t…“  
„…Alisha…You—“  
„I took the memories because I thought when you forget Lindsey then…I would be the only person who makes you happy and that im the person you look up to. That´s all I ever wanted. But I never realised until now that I want you to be happy all the time. Im so sorry.“

Lucifer took a bit to think about all what Alisha just said.  
„I never thought I would make you feel this way. Im sorry for not realising. But it doesn´t change the fact that we have to get them back, I need them Alisha. Memories are important.“

„I know…But I never could image…A devil…and a human being.“  
„Seems like father doesn´t either.“  
„But he won´t change his mind if you talk with him. He is more heartless than I am.“  
„If he won´t…you know what happens right?“  
…  
„He will fight us.“  
„Yup.“  
„Killing his own children…He wouldn´t even mind.“  
„I mean…Im your brother and you tried to kill Me and tortured Me.“   
Alisha just opend her mouth nothing came out because she realised everything she would say now would be wrong.

Lucifer just had eye contact with Alisha and shrugged like he showed her he was right.  
„Yeah I got it, Im a terrible sister.“  
„You could change that when you help Me with this now.“  
„Dying? Won´t be a huge problem.“  
„funny.“  
Alisha shrugged back same as Lucifer just did.

„You seem to be a very nice sister. I never realised that.“

„Oh Lucci I feel honored.“  
They arrived at the door of the hall.  
Before Alisha wanted to knock his voice called loud and deep.

„Step in, My childs.“

Both starred at each other before they nodded.  
Alisha pushed the door and it opend with a loud creak.  
Both stepped in and followed the red carpet. Both had their eyes fixed on Satan.

„Alisha.“  
„Father.“ Alisha bowed.   
Satan turned his head to Lucifer.  
„Lucifer.“  
„Asshole.“ Lucifer smirked while he bowed.

„I know why you two are here. Or more why Lucifer is here.“  
„Oh My really? Great then we don´t need to talk more I guess.“ Lucifer faced his father and his eyes blinked in a light blue color. Like flames.

„I don´t have in mind to fight you Lucifer.“  
„Oh?~“  
Alisha looked at Lucifer like she was ready to attack anytime.

„But you won´t give Me back the memories either right?“

„I don´t intend to fight you as long as you promise to forget about that human brat.“  
Satan´s eyes lighted up in a very light and sharp red.

„Oh…This is bad, because I would say that I never would do anything you wouldn´t like but that would be a lie.“  
Quickly Alisha threw over a knife to Lucifer, who grabbed and jumped on Satan to hold the knife on his neck!  
„Give. Them. Back. They don´t belong to you!“  
Lucifer´s knife lighted up in blue flames. But Satan wasn´t impressed at all.  
As he looked down at Alisha who grabbed a long sword from a statue, he had enough.

„I never realised I raised such disgusting brats who don´t even know the power of they´re father!“  
Satan grabbed Lucifer´s shirt and threw him through the half hall like nothing.  
Lucifer landed on his back. When he tried to stand up again he saw his father running in such a fast speed with his scepter pointing straight at him.

„LUCCI!!!“

A blue flame circle around Lucifer appeard.  
But that didn´t stopped the sharp scepter.  
It´s sharp end was pointing at Lucifer´s throat.

„When did I raise such a weakling?—“  
His talk got interrupted by a sharp sword going through his torso.  
Satan spit blood which slowly dripped down his chin.

Alisha stepped back, the sword still stuck in her father´s torso.  
Lucifer fastly stood up and rushed his Knife through his chest.

Alisha walked over to Lucifer and watched with him their father falling to his knees.  
„Do you got them?“ Lucifer asked.  
Alisha nodded.  
„Good.“  
„I don´t mind the throne anymore.“  
„?!“  
„As long as im with My lovley brother.“  
Lucifer nod.  
„Father! Me the holy Lucifer raise My hand to claim the throne as socessor.“  
Alisha was shooked. Did he reall just said that?  
Satan couldn´t answer, he just spit blood.  
„You took something what was mine, chaos started because of your actions.“

„…just because…Im not…not able to fight back…doesn´t mean I lost.“

„But you did.“

„I didn´t lose anything!“

„You lost your family. Us!“

With a loud screaching Satan disapeard in flames.

„Is he gone?“  
„No…Killing father can´t be so easy.“  
„Then why did you just do a speech that you claim the throne?“  
„Just a threat what Im up to.“  
„So you lied…“  
„…“  
„You try to claim the throne…“  
„Because I have a plan Alisha!“  
„That would be?“  
„I will free all devils. So that they are allowed to go wherever they want.“  
„Your crazy.“  
„tell me something new.“  
„That Is dangerous Lucifer! You would bring more chaos if you do!“  
„So what are you trying to say?“  
„Humans and devils…CAN´T live together in piece Lucifer…It´s impossible.“  
„You don´t know if you don´t try—“  
„Lucci! What´s wrong with you? That´s not My brother who is talking.“  
…  
„I JUST WANNA BRING PEACE TO THE WORLD AND UNDERWORLD!!!“  
Alisha shaked her head. She took her brothers hands.  
„Lucifer, there´s no peace in this world. And there never will be.“  
„…“  
„Have you been long enough under the humans? There´s no peace even when some say so. The world is rotten Lucifer.“

As Alisha was letting go Lucifer´s hands he scratched his head and turned around.  
Meanwhile Lindsey and Abaddon stepped out from behind a pillar.

„Are you guys alright?“ Lindsey runned straight at them.  
„I guess so, yes.“  
„Man, I thought he kills you Lucifer!“ said Abaddon with a trembling voice.  
„im fine…im fine.“ Lucifer didn´t turned around.

Lindsey slowly walked up to Lucifer.  
„Why do you want Devils and Humans to live together?“  
„I thought making this happen then every creature could be free and live as they want.“

„There are already creatures who do as they please in not a good way.“  
„…“  
„They are called humans. Not every human is good and so are devisl right? In a world like now, people don´t agree with everything which isn´t like them.“  
„…“  
„Everyone is different, every single one is.“  
Lucifer inhaled and just answered with „got it.“ Then he turned back to the others.

„So…what now?—“ Before Abaddon could really finish his question, a huge black smoke cloud appeard behind the 4.  
A Deep and dark voice started speaking.  
„You may have wounded Me deeply, but I haven´t lost yet. Yes I did lose something. My children, so who you are now doesn´t matter to Me anymore. I banish….Banish all 3 of you! You want to live with humans? Fine have this My Son!“  
Before they could answer everything went black.  
The felt to the ground.  
Their bodies felt numb and heavy, everything was black. They couldn´t even hear their own voices. Everything was quiet and empty.

Is it over now?  
Is that it?  
Banished from home, living forever with humans?  
Never being able to go home?  
What is home actually?  
Was it really their home?  
Or just a place to stay and being slaves?  
For being friends with a human, banished from home?  
Being chased to death now?  
Just because...someone was diffferent than others?

As they all opend their eyes they were on a cold ugly wooden floor.  
Everything looked so old and smelled like wood.  
„Where the hell are we?“ Asked Abaddon who tried to stand up holding his head like he had an headache.  
„Welcome…to the human world…“ Lindsey said while she looked out of the window.

„So we… really got banished to the human world…?“ Alisha said while trying to stand up.


End file.
